


Little Slut challenge

by PumpkinWood



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jealousy, Legs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWood/pseuds/PumpkinWood
Summary: 很久以前发在SY的小荡妇三十题挑战中的五题，SY挂了，在这里存档。





	1. 被铐在床上时还在用手指扩张

1\. 被拷在床上时还在用手指扩张

 

James T.Kirk现在处境堪忧。他躺在自己的床上，穿着最喜欢的睡衣，室温也很适宜，如果这是其他任何普通一天，他都会感激宇宙的美好。然而今天，他宁愿面对一船囔囔着的克林贡人，也不想继续眼前这一切了。

两天前的离舰短假，Jim利用这段时间做了许多有意义的事情。他给船员们买了礼物，还寄了几件礼物给McCoy的女儿，然后他避开众人来到一家地下百货。据说这里有整个第三象限最大的情趣用品商店。

Jim的确没有失望，或者说，他满载而归。

一个人来逛情趣用品商店确实有些奇怪，然而Jim不认为与另一个人结伴前来会使情况有所好转。事实上，他是想来一点出人意料的。因为瓦肯人拘谨（闷骚）的天性，Jim与Spock在床上总是中规中矩，天晓得他有多压抑自己邪恶的小念头。一袋润滑剂，黑色的项圈，大小不一的跳蛋以及其他一些Jim也不太清楚用法的小玩意儿，噢，还有一根绿色的假阴茎。Jim在柜台上看到它的时候就眼前一亮，这明显是制造商仿造瓦肯人的阴茎生产的，看来宇宙中还有很多像他这样的“受虐狂”。Jim笑着把它放进购物筐中，即使这东西并不太实用，因为他有一根货真价实的，比这个温暖多啦。

所有这些物品中，Jim最喜欢的是一副手铐，这幅手铐的设计非常人性化，手铐的直径可以调节，内圈有皮质的保护层，并且配用一把如今已不常见的钥匙。只有这把钥匙可以打开这幅手铐，就像唯一什么的。

Jim红着脸离开了。

接下来的一天Jim过得浑浑噩噩，他满脑子都是那副手铐，迫不及待地像付诸行动。当然这在之前需要对产品进行一些测试。

这就是为什么他会像现在这样。

轮班结束后，Jim回到了他的房间。他擅用职权调整了Spock的值班时间，以免他突然进来被吓到什么的。其实他有点紧张，毕竟他已经好几年没干这种小处男才干的事情了。脑补迅速战胜了纠结。

圆柱形的床柱是一个绝佳的地点，他想象着自己被铐在床上的样子，Spock拿着那把钥匙，如果他想获得自由，就必须做些取悦那个瓦肯人的事情。手腕会被勒出红印，Spock会亲吻那些红印或者吮吸它……他也可以把Spock铐起来，在他面前干点会让瓦肯人不再逻辑的事。

Kirk硬了。

他又看向袋子里的润滑剂，其中一管棕色的大概是巧克力味的。Spock会喜欢的，他邪恶地想。Jim将这两样东西拿在手里走向他的床。他把手铐的一头铐在了床上，另一头套到手腕上，随着清脆的咔蹦声，Jim满意地扯了扯。

他半躺在枕头上，左手微举过头顶，肩部的肌肉被不自然地扭曲着。刚刚脑补的画面让他的阴茎微微胀痛着，Jim从善如流地伸出右手解开长裤的拉链，试图使紧绷得到缓解。他的手隔着内裤覆上半硬的炽热，紧闭着嘴努力不喘出来。他闭上眼睛感受手中的温度，慢慢上下摩擦起来。他的老二越来越硬，内裤上浸出被前液沾湿的一点。要脱掉裤子并不容易，鉴于他目前只能使用一只手。呼着气把手从胯下移开，Jim移动着臀部把长裤褪下了一点，松松垮垮地搭在大腿上。他掏出自己的老二，那炽热在手中轻颤，因为外界的温度而更加兴奋挺胀。

“电……电脑，温度调高至26摄氏度。”声音比预料的更加沉重，而他仅仅是刚刚开始把自己铐起来自慰罢了。正常人都会说自慰比实实在在的做爱差远了，Jim却很为他此时天马行空的想象力自豪。想象可以弥补瓦肯人绝不会做的事情。他的手握住自己的老二，开始上下套弄起来。他可以想象那是Spock的手，温暖、骨感、带着薄茧的手。Spock擅长的事情太多了，当然也包括这个。他可以把Jim弄得欲仙欲死又不让他射出来，那个狡猾的瓦肯人总是将他逼到高潮的边缘，然后又拒绝再碰它，并且禁止Jim自己去抚慰它，而是更用力精准地顶入他体内，直到Jim挺着腰自己射出来。这个瓦肯人对于这一点似乎特别有成就感，瓦肯控制狂。

Jim吞了吞口水，手抚上他的顶端，灯光不知何时已自动暗下来，他急促火热的喘息格外清晰，与金属手铐撞击床板的声音互相配合着。臀部在床单上摩擦，白色的床单被搅得一团糟。

他想象着Spock丰满的嘴唇吻上他的尖端，瓦肯人并不经常做这个，每次都让Jim难以自持，在他面前他总是难以自持。这次也不例外，他感到一股猛烈的射精的欲望，所以他加快了套弄的速度，前液流过指缝滴到小腹上，Jim的手都酸了，呻吟也不再压抑。他抬起屁股准备迎接高潮——令人恐惧的是，什么都没发生，除了手腕上因拉拽而猛地刺痛。  
Jim跌回床上，心脏剧烈跳动，他的脑子里一团糟：难道我出了什么问题？难道我不能就这样高潮？操，非得被干还是非得Spock？不管哪个都让人沮丧……这他妈是我的老二，我对它有权利它也对我有义务……Spock，靠！

鬼使神差的，他的手滑下去，咬着嘴唇睁开眼，当他意识到他的老二再次叫嚣着抖动时，他的手指正无意识地刺探着下面的缝隙。Jim觉得有点干，有点痛，但是……很赞。他的润滑工作一直是Spock做的，但现在他不得不学会独立了。Jim费了好大劲将手从身上挪开，去够身侧本打算交给Spock使用的巧克力味润滑剂。他瞥了一眼手铐，只用一只手实在太费劲了。好不容易拔出软赛，Jim咬牙将透明却带着巧克力浓郁香甜的润滑剂挤在小腹上，那冰凉的温度使他忍不住颤抖了。该死，他的好兄弟还痛苦地坚守着呢。

Jim用手指沾了一坨，从大腿下向右伸去。手指没轻没重地刺入体内，他猛地抽出来，差点刮伤害自己。第二次他小心了一点，回忆平时Spock是怎么做的。瓦肯人一丝不苟，包括这个。他会将一些润滑剂抹在Jim的穴口，先抚摸揉弄一会儿，等Jim渐渐放松下来，他会很慢很温柔地推进一根食指，同时安抚Jim挺在腹前的阴茎。（显然他现在无法同时完成这个。）他的手指修长而美丽，在Jim的甬道内一点点试探、转动、小幅度地曲起。人类无法抑制呻吟，他没有办法想着这些却不叫出声来。接着，当Jim足够放松承受第二根手指时，Spock便会一边按压穴口，一边用中指将他的后穴撑开，他插入中指的速度会更快，Jim总因这一下尖叫。接下来的步骤便顺利成章了，第三根，旋转，揉按，更多润滑，提枪上阵。就算每次Spock都是如此精确地重复着以往的动作，Jim每次叫的还是不一样。瓦肯人充满他们自己所不知道的惊喜。

Jim再次蓄势待发，而他的处境有如此尴尬，他没法仅仅靠自己的三根手指就射出来，那又不是Spock的手指，更不是Spock的老二。说到老二，他身边的确有一根，Jim热切地将目光投向桌上的袋子。他舒了一口气，现在只需解开手铐，走过去（老天），拿出那根绿色的假阴茎然后塞到屁股里，他就能在Spock发现这一切之前把自己收拾妥当。  
Jim腾出手在床上摸索，但是他没能找到钥匙。恐惧袭上他的心头。“电脑，亮度调至50％。”Jim仔细地观察着床单，没有任何可以被认为的钥匙的东西。噢操。也就是说要是被他忘在了袋子里，除非他长着能自由伸缩的触手，否则他绝对拿不到。

也就是说，我要被该死的铐在这里，床上，硬着不能射，屁股里插着手指，肚子上淋着黏兮兮的巧克力润滑剂，一直等到Spock回来。老天，Spock！他不知道哪个更糟，不能射还是被Spock看到。Spock在床上总是正正经经，他甚至没有表露过自己特别喜欢哪个姿势，Jim敢打赌瓦肯人不来这一套，人类千奇百怪的肮脏小点子什么的！所以Jim一直表现得很乖，和Spock做爱这件事本身就足够火辣了，他也没什么必要再去玩一些他曾经热衷的小玩意儿……但如果Spock看到他现在这个……样子，他会怎么想？他会以为我是那种一肚子淫荡注意的人吗？（我是吗？）Jim几乎能预见Spock的眼神，虽然他从来不会明显地表示出不赞同或者鄙夷不屑，但只要Spock的眼睛里出现哪怕一丁点冰凉，Jim就难过得仿佛彗星撞上进取号了。更别说他会不再正眼看他什么的（Spock这样干过）。Jim为可能发生的一切不知所措。也许我可以找人帮忙。Bones？不，他会笑死的，他还会在接下来的两个月嘲笑这件事 并以此威胁他吃素。Sulu？不，他正和Spock一起当值，而且他的承受力……Chekov？绝对不。Uhura？他不认为他会把一个夺走她男友的人从这种搞笑的局面中解救出来，她会和Bones笑得一样厉害。Jim知道他现在孤立无暖，除非他能把床拆了，老实说他宁愿把床拆了。

更糟糕的是，他没法停下手上的动作。他没法停下手指在炽热甬道内的抽插，他没法解开手铐去摸他的老二，他没法射出来。Jim摇晃着臀部往手指上送，现在的姿势让他没办法深入更多，他一直在入口浅浅地徘徊，时不时因戳刺到敏感的内壁而叫出来。他的肩膀已经僵硬了，左半边胸膛也被拉扯得很酸痛。但那洞穴中如此火热，几乎要把他的手指融化了，还不够，不够深。他深知自己触不到那点，这感觉令他发疯。他的老二顶在小腹上，硬得发疼并不断渗出前液，在灯下闪出诡异晶莹的光。他的乳头也奇痒难耐，迫切地需要被触碰。Jim并拢大腿，把阴茎夹在两腿间缓缓摩擦。大腿内侧的皮肤碰到滚烫的阴茎，仿佛立刻被点燃了，Jim昂着头，加快了手指在体内的耸动。他想要Spock，他需要Spock，他希望是Spock把他铐起来用他绿色充血的阴茎将他钉在床上干。Jim会抱住他的脖子，环住他的背，然后……“Spock！”Jim低叫，他在床单上扭动着射出来了。

Jim•T•Kirk出神地望着天花板，整个房间里只听得到他粗粗的喘气声。他刚刚经历了一场筋疲力尽的自慰，感觉像被大象踩过一样破碎而快乐。他现在一片空白，甚至忘记了手腕和肩膀的疼痛。他躺了一会儿，然后模糊地意识到手指还在身体里，得做点善后工作。

Spock进来的时候，Jim正低头把手指从后面拔出来。瓦肯人在门外就听到他狂热的心跳，但他没料到迎接自己的是这种情况。Jim半靠在床上，一只手无力地被铐在床头，另一只手正从他体内抽出，指尖还沾着透明的黏液。他黑色的长裤和灰色的内裤松松垮垮地挂在大腿根处，身下的入口随着异物的抽离而紧张地收缩吗，淡淡的褶皱略显红肿，男人的大腿内侧的小腹上有白色的粘液，其中一些争议极其缓慢的速度流向臀缝。他身下的床单一团乱，空气中弥漫着令人晕眩的巧克力味。 

“Spock？”他对上人类蒙着一层淡淡水雾眼神涣散的蓝眼睛，喉咙有点痒。

“是的，舰长。你是否可以解释一下……”

“噢Spock。”Jim打断了他，人类似乎清醒过来了，正用手挡住脸，他整个脖子都红了，“别看我了。这很……”他无处可逃，他万万没想到Spock会提前回来，原本他还可以蒙混过关，但现在就好像被捉奸在床，虽然整个就他一个人，但这还是太丢脸了。Jim从指缝里观察着Spock，瓦肯人似乎也十分吃惊，如果他有这种感情的话。

“你怎么回来了？你应该在舰桥上的。”他在手后面闷闷地说，努力装出作为长官威严的样子。

“鉴于我的轮班时间突然被改变而我并没有提前收到通知，并且得知你没有在船上……巡视，而是回到了寝室，我假设这两者存在联系是符合逻辑的。”

Jim放下手，发现Spock正站在床边，居高临下地审视着他，他的视线在Jim下垂的手腕和紧绷的小腹间迷惑地游移着。Jim确定自己连脚背都红了。

“嘿，Spock，这的确有所联系，我这么做是因为……”

“我假设你正在进行人类所谓的自慰活动。”

“是…是的。”

“对这一行为通常的解释是靠自己的能力来解决性胀满、宣泄性能量，满足自己对性的要求，并从性方面获得快感和慰藉。”Spock侧过头。

Jim呻吟着再次捂住脸，“对。你说的没错，但是，我可以解释……”他的话因为看到Spock的眼神戛然而止。瓦肯人深色的眼瞳中像是闪现着……难过？

“是我不能满足你吗？所以你需要寻找一种新的方式。”

Jim努力不让自己显得太震惊。并不是每天都能看到一个委屈的瓦肯人。不，这不是最主要的，Spock因为他把自己铐着玩而感到难过，这实在让人太……心花怒放。

Jim的眼里充满温暖的笑意，他抹了把脸，努力不让自己显得太得意忘形。他把湿漉漉的右手伸向那个瓦肯人，故意用高潮以后软绵绵的声音说：“你不抱抱我吗，宝贝？”

Spock看起来仍然沮丧（Jim知道）并且迷惑，但他遵从了。Jim在那个宽厚温柔的怀抱里蹭了蹭，说：“这副手铐本来是要给你的，但我没忍住先试了一下，结果就是，你知道的，我搞砸了。”Jim仿佛能看到瓦肯人快挑到刘海里的眉毛，于是他接着说：“我把钥匙忘记了，我把自己困在床上了。而且我满脑子都是你。”他顿了一下，凑近Spock微微泛绿的耳朵，“没有你的高潮是多么困难，我不得不用一些特殊的办法，加上我卓越的想象力。你实在是整个银河系最火辣的指挥官了。”

Spock把他推开一些，“向我寻求帮助是合理的。”

“才不是！”Jim低叫，“你不会在工作时间干我！而且也许你不喜欢这个吗，毕竟你总是一本正经的。啊，那么你喜欢吗？”他扬了扬手铐，有点底气不足。

Spock似乎在仔细思考，Jim屏住呼吸。

“手铐是具有吸引力的，至于巧克力味的润滑剂，我不建议你使用，鉴于瓦肯人对巧克力特殊的敏感。”

也就是说使用了巧克力味的润滑剂会使一切都变得更加美好。

Jim点点头，他有了一个好主意。

“现在还是你的班次吗，指挥官？”

Spock点点头。

“很好，那么你可以回到岗位上了。”

Spock挑眉，“但是你目前的情况……”

“噢，没事的。这个姿势挺舒服的。我大可以就这样等到你值班结束。”他说着扭了扭腰，满意地看到Spock发绿的耳尖。“只不过我的左手有点酸，你愿意帮我换一只手吗？”

Spock不会拒绝他。Jim接着说：“钥匙就在桌上的袋子里。”

Spock缓缓站起来，表情僵硬地对他颔首。Jim咧着嘴看他走到桌旁。

Spock拿起袋子。

Jim的笑声终于在看到瓦肯人绿透了的耳朵以后破口而出。

Fin


	2. 用牙齿咬开裤子拉链

McCoy觉得自己的心要跳出来了，这酒吧的音效简直响彻云霄，他现在一个头两个大。

“马丁尼！”医生不得不向吧台里的酒保大喊。

浑身绿油油的女酒保把头凑过来，McCoy被那股浓烈的香水味熏得直呛。

“什么？”对方也大喊。

“一杯马丁尼！”McCoy大声重复。

他在酒保转身时长出了一口气。McCoy的肩膀被人圈住了，他正准备破口大骂时，一股酒气混着苏格兰味在耳边响起：“舰长在哪儿呢？”

McCoy咬着牙固定住东倒西歪的轮机长：“我不知道！”

醉醺醺的苏格兰人气愤地一捶桌子：“说好和我拼酒，又放鸽子……”

 

Jim当然在做更正经的事情，他已策划良久，难得的休假，喧闹的酒吧，晕乎乎的瓦肯人——一场完美的厕所性爱。

他们正坐在一个隐蔽的角落，光线昏暗而且没那么吵。这里的音乐的确让人心烦了，Spock看起来也忍耐了很久。Jim觉得他的眉毛已经不满地挑到头顶上了。Yeah，我们很快离开这里。

他摸摸外套口袋，该准备的都准备好了。他凑到瓦肯人的尖耳朵边，“跟我来。”

然后不由分手地拉起他的手。Spock顺从地站起来，吵闹的环境使他的判断力下降了那么几个百分点，还好他尚未摄入任何可可制品。

所以他还是问：“我们要去何处？”

Jim狡黠一笑：“一个安静的地方。来吧Spock。”

当他们走到酒吧外的过道时，霎时安静下来的空气让人神清气爽，但是Jim拉着Spock走进了厕所，瓦肯人眼神怪异地望向他。

放轻松。他做口型。啊哈，环境还算不错，暂时没有人进来，Jim拉开一扇位置不起眼的门，大小正合适。瓦肯人僵硬地背对着镜子，“舰长，请问现在……”

“嘘！”Jim回过头，接着就被Spock拘谨的样子逗乐了。“噢，你明明知道我要干什么，这显而易见嘛。”接着他跑到Spock身边，把他推进了隔间里。

两个人面对面站着，狭小的地方顿时更显逼仄，但是Jim喜欢能清楚地感受到对方呼吸的感觉。他把手环上说Spock的脖子，轻轻按摩他颈后的肌肉，“我想这样做很久了。”Jim小声说。  
抬起头吻上瓦肯人抿起的嘴唇，他伸出舌头舔着Spock的嘴角，在对方放松下来时飞快地探进他的口腔。他们一开始只是不太激烈地接吻，Spock的手抚上他的腰，把Jim拉近一点。胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，热乎乎的体温让Jim燥热起来，似乎有汗从身体某一处滋出来。结束了长长的一吻，他舔掉嘴角的口水，气息不稳地说：“继续。”然后撞上Spock的嘴唇。

原本放在腰上的手开始往下移，Spock的手掌包住了Jim的屁股，随着亲吻喘息的节奏缓缓揉捏起来。Jim向前挺了挺跨，感觉到Spock的半硬的勃起牢牢顶住自己，紧贴着慢慢磨擦。在Spock的揉捏下，他的裤子似乎变得更紧了、Jim艰难地把手伸到背后，抓住Spock敏感的手指，强行分开了他们的吻。

瓦肯人不赞同地挑起眉。

Jim嘶声说：“我接下来要做的事你一定会喜欢的。”

说完他猛地蹲下来，在Spock惊讶的目光下跪倒地上。厕所的地板当然不能说有多干净，但Jim毫不在意。Spock的勃起就在他面前，隔着裤子。

“Jim，这是不……”

瓦肯人的话被凑上他裤子的嘴唇堵住了。Jim伸出舌头沿着轮廓舔了一圈，留下一圈暗色的水渍，Spock的呼吸顿时急促了一个等级。他张开嘴叼住金属拉链，轻轻用力便将拉链拉开，几乎是虔诚地在Spock的内裤上一吻。

Jim微笑着仰起头，湿漉漉的眼睛眨了眨：“喜欢吗？”他低头又印上几个啄吻，在间隙中说：“太棒了，我一直想跪在地上含你，看着它一点点变硬变大，然后我会把它全部吞下去。”  
清晰地感到Spock的阴茎在内裤里抖动了一下，Jim用牙齿拖拽布料，露出深色的毛发，瓦肯人特有的迷人气味让他下身胀痛。他口手并用，迫不及待地掏出Spock的性器，绿色的硕大几乎弹到他脸上。他含进一点，浓郁的男性气味在口腔里蔓延，让人头晕目眩。Jim试着包裹住更多，他的舌头贴着柱身舔刺，嘴唇紧紧环绕着瓦肯人的阴茎。粘稠的液体滴在他的舌苔上Jim含着阴茎嘬了一口。Spock的手猛地抓住他的肩膀，Jim轻轻晃动了一下，维持着吞咽的姿势抬头，含混地说：“不错？”

他敢肯定Spock的瞳孔在看到他红润潮湿的嘴唇以后急促地缩小了。嘴里的老二瞬间胀得更大，直直地戳向他的喉咙。Jim没忘记自己说过的话——全部含进去。他用手扶着柱身，努力吞咽，Spock的老二不是一般长，Jim庆幸这不是三倍的。他做口活有一套，要吞进这样一根阴茎并非难事，但当Spock的硕长全部没入他的嘴中以后，要动起来可不太容易。Jim很难大幅度的移动，因此每次只能吐出一点，露出根部，再包裹住。口水慢慢聚集起来，随着每一次吞咽从嘴角溢出，Jim无暇顾及。Spock的手已经移到他头上，松松地抓住他的头发。

Jim爱死了着被填满的感觉，他忘情地来回摩擦嘴唇，呻吟着暗示Spock向前挺送。有他的配合这事变得容易多了。他一次次地顶到Jim的喉咙，几乎让他窒息。Jim决定放弃攻势任他摆布，他顺从地跪在地上让绿色的阴茎在嘴里进出，Spock卖力地操着他的嘴这一事实让他的老二叫嚣着要跑出来，但他根本没空脱裤子，只能过任凭阴茎肿胀发疼。忽然，Spock抓住他的头发把阴茎拔了出来，Jim不满又疑惑地抬起头，看见Spock隐忍地喘着气。他明白了Spock的意图，微微张开嘴。

“就射在我嘴里嘛。“说着添了充血的顶端一下，浅浅的含住吸起来。浓稠的精液在Jim呻吟时喷进了他嘴里，他强忍着咳嗽，一直等到Spock射完。

接着他被提起来，Spock神情复杂地看着他，Jim知道他是爽到了，所以他也直勾勾地回瞪Spock，一边吞下嘴里的东西。Spock的眼睛更深了一点。Jim暗暗地想，裤子真紧。

“我们继续？”

“你想要我做什么？”瓦肯人一本正经地问。

靠！他怎么会不知道。把他抱起来放在坐便器的盖子上，分开他的腿，或是把他钉在门上，拿出他口袋里的润滑剂，接着随意发挥。Jim保证他不会叫的很大声，所以不用担心有人发现。他们可以一直干到休假结束，他绝对不会求饶。

Spock一定是看穿了他的想法，沉默着欺身向前，Jim浑身一软，坐倒在马桶盖上。他的裤子被拉到膝盖上，Spock的手伸进Jim上衣的口袋，拿出一管润滑剂，凉凉的膏状物让他浑身一颤。

裤子被完全脱下来，Spock将它挂在隔板上的挂钩上，Jim几乎要伸腿去蹭他，“快来。”

“耐心是一种美德。”

他伸出手帮Jim站起来，自己坐到他的位置上，扶着Jim的腰让他慢慢坐到他的阴茎上。Jim的手撑在他的膝盖上，阴茎顶端挤进后穴，他一咬牙坐下去，一声没忍住的惊喘脱口而出。Spock没有动，手伸到前面按在Jim的小腹上，Jim难耐地动了动屁股，硬挺在身体中抖了一下，他按住Spock的手，抓着它往下移。

“动一动，Spock，动一动。”Jim乞求。

瓦肯人却只是握住他的阴茎，有条不紊地上下撸动，偶尔滑过顶端，引来Jim的呼吸加快。Jim却等不下去，开始自己动起来，火热的阴茎摩擦着内壁，他自己动得没有轻重，毫无规律地戳刺在敏感的地方，但是空虚的感觉却更加明显。他的老二从Spock手里滑出来，直挺挺地竖在冷冽的空气中。也许是因为他动的实在很糟糕，Spock原本放在他腰间的手开始一点点用力，忽然，Jim动不了了。

他艰难地回过头去，Spock就在近在咫尺的地方有点恼怒地看着他。

“啊？干什么啦？”他试着扭了扭腰，无奈Spock的力气太大，牢牢地固定住了他。

“我发现你的动作是极其没有效率的。”Spock坚定地开口。

Jim咳嗽起来，绝对不是因为冷，他向下看到自己的上衣被翻卷到胸口，Spock指节分明的手指，指尖抵在他腰侧的肌肉上，印出淡淡的红印。一阵酥麻从尾椎骨直蔓延上脊椎，如果不是Spock握着他，他恐怕早已腰软。Jim的后穴猛地紧缩，清晰地感觉到Spock的炙热在他体内又肿胀了一些，顶端仿佛深入了绝对隐秘的区域，但是他迟迟没有动作。

“我当然比不上你精确，所以……噢，Spock……”话被瓦肯人一个提腰的动作彻底打碎，Spock瞬间就把他提到洞口只含住顶部的高度，然后微微松手，任凭他重重地下落，臀肉实实地撞在瓦肯人坚硬的大腿上，Jim被顶得惊呼出声。

“你认为这样是否有效？”Spock居然还淡定地问。

Jim无暇回答，他正忙着不让自己叫出来，只能胡乱地点点头。

Spock不需要再问第二遍，他很擅于让自己的伴侣在性爱中得到满足。他握住Jim的力道正正好能让Jim觉得自己被控制，又不至于使他疼痛，他的胸膛与Jim的背紧密贴合着，让人类有了可以放纵的依靠。他开始精准而有力地挺动起来，每一次抽插的间隔都恰到好处，以Jim现在的状态是无法感知那细微的时差的，而Spock知道自己正在一点点失去控制，他渐渐无法把握那种精确度了。然而偶尔的失控有益无害，尤其在他们做爱的时候，Jim对他失去控制这件事似乎情有独钟，并且常常有意为之。

Jim不再抗拒，靠在Spock的胸膛上起起落落，厕所的门板在他眼前上下移动，深蓝的颜色变得模糊。其他的隔间中偶尔会传来冲水的声音，厕所里的人流量并不大，但还是会有人，他捂住自己的嘴，只让一些喘息流露出来。交合时渍渍的水声却是没有办法控制的，他偶尔回头便能看到Spock绿色的耳尖，惊奇于自己竟能看到上面细小的汗毛。他感到自己的内壁绞动着，每次脱离都让他更加渴望，后穴像一张嘴一样吮着Spock的阴茎，每一次下落都像有突破，被堵得慢慢的。

Spock把鼻子埋在Jim的后颈，他的舌头舔舐着流下的汗水，牙齿轻轻啃咬。Jim把手向后伸去，摸上了Spock的后脑勺，他的头发也微微汗湿了，但是比起大汗淋漓的Jim当然不算什么。Jim抓住他的头发，强扭过头去吻他。厕所里现在没有别人，唇舌交替的声音显得格外响亮，几乎盖过身下交合部位的碰撞声。Spock的手先是紧紧环绕住他的腰，接着慢慢向上探进他的上衣里，抚摸两粒挺立的乳头。瘙痒感在胸部的后背蔓延开来，Jim难耐地摩擦着Spock的身体，企图缓解这种不适。忽然，Spock的手往下探去，伸入他的膝窝，把Jim的腿举了起来。他抱着他的腿靠向Jim的胸部，打开一个大大的角度，让他的阴茎深入到无与伦比的地步，猛烈地运动起来。Jim的双手向后环住Spock的脖子才使自己勉强稳定，他的阴茎溢出透明的液体，没有抚慰也傲然竖立着。Jim产生一种令人羞耻的暴露感，虽然他只是面对着门打开自己，但这个姿势如同妥协，只有Spock可以支撑他，那些青筋和血管，坚硬的纹路，硕大的双冠，滑过他的每一寸，所行之处便燃起火焰。

沉沉的呻吟再也抑制不住，喉咙口的梗塞时时提醒他自己的处境，好像Spock再干他一下他就会哭出来一样。粘连的地方一片潮湿，混合着他们的体液变得黏腻，不洁的感觉却让人更加兴奋。Spock的阴茎坚定地冲入他体内，Jim的小腹猛地一紧。

空气却忽然变得喧杂起来。凌乱的脚步响起，接着是短暂的水声，一个男人在外面剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“Scotty，你他妈能不能站稳？”

Jim的眼睛猛地睁大了。Spock的动作也顿了一顿，慢慢放下他的腿，他转过头去用眼神询问，瓦肯人点头。Jim不知道该哭还是笑，所以他只好朝天翻了个白眼，Bones在外面这种情况让他都快吓软了。他们屏息不动了一会儿，外面穿来呕吐的声音和老骨头啧啧的叹气。

“你还是到里面去吐吧……老天你吐在我鞋子上了Scotty！”

Jim的心在他们的声音一点点逼近后提了起来，门被猛地拉了一下。Spock在他耳边嘶了一口气，Jim知道是因为自己的紧张。

“谁会用这么隐蔽的隔间……”他听到医生在外面嘀咕，接着隔壁的门被拉开了。

Jim吞了口口水，求助地看向Spock，瓦肯人把他向上托了托，慢慢动起来。Jim咬住自己的手臂，偷情般的错觉让他汗毛根根竖起，颤栗的快感直传到发梢。Spock的动作变得缓慢而轻柔，虽然不激烈却更加深入，似乎每个部分都能亲密接触，隔壁传来抽水声，物体重重地靠在门板上。

轮机长的声音含混得难以辨析：“兔崽子……Jim……咳咳咳……”

Jim这才想起他在休假前和Scotty的约定，但是现在根本没时间想这个，因为未尽的快感要把他折磨疯了。小腹又一阵紧缩，白浊的液体喷涌而出，大部分都溅到了门上，另一些顺着柱身滑下。

瓦肯人毫无预兆地加快了速度，在他耳边低声轻语，Jim抱住他拦在胸前的手臂，勾住他的手指摩擦起来，下一刻，他便被滚烫的液体填满了。他们紧贴在一起喘息，Spock的气息暖暖地喷在他脖子里，Jim感到筋疲力尽，一动也不想动。他们维持着这个姿势过了很久，高潮的余韵仍如同水波一样激荡着身体和内心，直到隔壁的人挣扎着站了起来走出去，Spock才把阴茎从Jim身体里抽出来。

人类轻笑起来，声音低得像耳语，“你觉不觉得这种感觉像在父母的床上偷偷做爱？”

“我并没有在父母的床上进行过性交。”瓦肯人一本正经却带着笑意。

“……我也没有。”Jim的声音更小了一些。他低头用嘴唇碰了碰Spock的手。

“Jim。”

“恩？”

“你介意我清理你吗？”

人类摇了摇头站起来，站在自己的靴子上。他小心翼翼地转了个身，正对着Spock坐到他身上，后穴中的精液因为这个幅度颇大的动作挤了出来，从臀缝中流下去。

“不过我要先亲亲你。”他低下头。

 

Fin


	3. 里面外面都要满满的

Pon farr不是每天都有的  
——因此要好好珍惜

一

Spock的pon farr到了，Jim为此做好了准备，他查阅了大量资料，心情既兴奋又害怕。那意味着Spock会变得富有占有欲与控制欲。精力旺盛，他们将进行一场马拉松性爱，但同时也意味着Jim得没日没夜地被干，他必须保证他们两个都是安全的。除此以外，食物、水、换洗衣物，避孕套和润滑剂，还有其他一些可能会用到的东西，这简直像去露营。

Spock在房里冥想，他暂时屏蔽了两个的链接，但Jim还是能感觉到弥漫在整个房子里蠢蠢欲动的热浪，仿佛瓦肯上炙热的空气。Spock的冥想是漫长的，Jim不停检查房间里的设施，一切准备就绪。以及他自己，做好了充分润滑，后面已经足够湿润去承受坚硬粗长的阴茎。Jim吞了吞口水，心跳得怦怦响，他面对镜子脱光衣服，揉揉头发。

来吧，James Kirk，你能行的。

门开了。

 

二

Spock坚持要做前戏，他说他不希望Jim受伤，因为Pon Farr一旦开始他就会难以控制，那种情况下他不能保证Jim会不会因为直接插入而受伤。所以提前做个铺垫总是不错的。听到这个Jim的心都快融化了，他扑到瓦肯人身上。Spock穿着宽松的长袍，他的体温比平时高出很多，暖烘烘地贴着Jim。他们交换了长长的几个吻，然后一起倒在床上。

现在，Spock正埋首在他腿间，他刚刚舔遍Jim的全身，Jim整个湿漉漉的。他感到自己的臀部被抬高，湿热的轻触不断滑过他的臀缝，偶尔试探地刺入，他的呼吸越来越不稳，身体随着戳刺起伏。Spock的气息喷在他臀上，那块皮肤就像要烧起来。他的小腿挂在Spock肩上，脚腕在他背上缠绕起来，接着不断向前推送自己。

火已经燃烧起来。

 

三

Jim不知道自己哪来的力气挣脱Spock再给他套上避孕套的。反正Spock已经变成可怕的瓦肯野兽了。Jim吞着口水，他正被抵在床板上，背后垫着个枕头，胸前是Spock的脑袋，那家伙正在卖命地吮吸他的乳头，好像能吸出点乳汁似的。老实说，Jim的左胸已经被啃咬得没有感觉了。他的手插在Spock乱糟糟的黑发里，时不时就因为身下的顶弄收紧，但Spock好像不会感觉痛，或者说他根本无暇顾及。他只管把阴茎插入又抽出，用着科学探究般严谨的频率探索Jim的洞穴。

如果这就是Pon Farr，Jim想，那他之前就有点大惊小怪了，这跟他们之前做的爱也没差多少，只不过Spock更加沉默而卖力一点。他夹紧Spock的腰，两只手捧住Spock的脸，“嘿，宝贝。”

但是Spock没有理他。

Jim使出浑身解数（往后退，夹紧，哼哼叫）才让瓦肯人的嘴离开他的左胸。Spock抬起眼来迷惑地望着他。Jim在心里大笑，他这时的表情简直像个被从嘴里夺走奶瓶的奶娃娃。   
“换一面吸，好吗宝贝？”Jim努力温柔地问。

Spock沉默地考虑了一会儿，然后把头埋到右边。Jim呼出一口气，仰起头看向天花板。

 

四

他收回之前嘲笑Pon Farr的话。

因为他已经被压在床上干了两个多小时，而这中间Spock一停都没停过（除了把他翻个身的时候）。他简直像台永动机似的耕耘Jim那一小片土地，所以他快被操翻了。Jim趴在床上，Spock就伏在他身后，几乎把他罩起来，他们前胸贴着后背，汗水黏成一片。Jim的脸埋在枕头里，枕头似乎已经被他的口水浸湿了一大片，可能还有他的眼泪和汗。他止不住地闷叫，抽噎，或呼唤瓦肯人的名字，每次“Spock”一出口，不管他用怎样的语调，身后的撞击都会突然变得更凶狠。Jim滚烫的阴茎在床单上蹭动，身上沉重的压力让它不能更兴奋，濒临爆发的界点。他觉得Spock快把他顶穿了，这个体位加上Pon Farr的缘故让他的阴茎深入到平时未曾触及的地方。可是Jim丝毫没有抗拒的感觉，他甚至想将Spock全部纳入体内，因为瓦肯人现在就像浑身散发着荷尔蒙，总之Jim已经在心里默念五遍“瓦肯性爱之神”了。

Spock突然抓起他的胯部，狠狠地抽送几下，Jim尖叫着射了出来。

 

五

十秒钟前Spock第一次射精。

那时他们是侧躺的体位。Jim已经软成一滩泥，他的头枕在手臂上，瞪着眼只顾喘，而Spock一手举起他的大腿往他肚子上压，另一只手从他身下穿过，在他胸前横住。他抱得那样紧，让Jim透不过气。但是轻微的窒息竟让他更加兴奋，Spock还在舔舐他的脖子，吸血鬼似的轻咬，偶尔用上牙齿。Jim被干得全身上下都无比敏感，尤其是脖子后面，他强忍出不哭出来。  
Spock不再一句话也不吭，而是在他耳后嘶声说些瓦肯话，Jim听不懂，但他猜那是瓦肯人的床上话，就好像他在被干的时候也会口不择言地喊些什么。但Spock说下流话，想想看就叫他难以自持，更何况他火热的气息还在Jim耳中回旋，满带着色气。

瓦肯人的动作变得急切起来，他用力分开Jim的腿，口中的话语也变得混乱不堪，Jim感觉到了，他将自己的臀部往后送，努力扭动着。那阴茎热得让人疯狂。

“天呐，Spock，就是那里……快点。”

他们一起喘着粗气，还维持着刚才的姿势，Spock放下他的腿，两只手合起来抱住他。Jim感觉自己用光了所有力气，Spock射给他的时候他自己也射了出来，现在他想做的就是睡死过去。

但这可是Pon Farr哎。

当他发现那根埋在屁股里的阴茎竟然再次变得坚挺，而且更加粗长以后，Jim确信自己睡意全无了。

“那，那是怎么回事？”

 

六  
原来刚才那些对于Spock来说只是小小的铺垫。Jim不禁开始反思他平时究竟有没有满足到Spock，还是说只是因为Pon Farr？

“你无须感到自责，你一直令我很满意。”Spock还是气息不稳，但他好歹能说上完整的一句话了。

Jim眨眨眼，不确定地问：“你已经清醒了吗？”

“……不。”

好极了，Jim想。

“瓦肯人的繁殖率不高，”Spock说，“在Pon Farr期间受孕率会有38%的提高。为了保证受孕，这个过程通常会持续二到三天，鉴于我是瓦肯和人类混血的首例，我的个例情况会略有不同。更长或更短，尚不明确。”

Jim在心里呻吟了，我们很快就会知道的。他这也算为科技献身了。他忽然意识到一个问题。

“可是我不能怀孕啊，应该不能。这不会对你有什么影响吗？”

他感到Spock的阴茎耸动了一下，接着听到他说，“那……并不会影响我欲与你结合的欲望。刚才我屏蔽了我们的链接，因为我的生殖系统需要一个准备期，在这段时间里我的理智是混沌的，然而一旦撤下屏障，在我们精神相连以后我便会被结合这一本能控制，到时候无论你说什么我都不会停下。”

“直到我被填的满满的？”

“不止。你准备好了吗？”

 

七

Jim再也没有准备得这么好过了。除去他没来得及给Spock再套一个新的避孕套这一点，不过既然他们的目的是“怀上一个尖耳朵的瓦肯宝宝”，套不套也就没什么关系了。

像是在瓦肯高热的地表上做爱，像是在沙漠中的岩石边做爱，像是在深绛的夜空下做爱，Jim透过链接体会到的Spock脑海中的世界。他看到红色的土地上深翠的灌木，缝在他眼前回旋，金色的晚霞在天空中行进、扩散。还有归属感。

Spock的精神世界变得专注而稳固，不像他原先以为的那般狂暴。他并没有被欲望驱使，Jim想，这不是欲望，而是本能和生生不息、繁荣昌盛的愿望。还有他对母星的眷恋，都深深地刺激着Jim，随着那些冲撞一起进入他的身体。Jim忽然无比认真地遗憾他不能真的怀一个宝宝，他不愿让Spock的这些眷恋就此消弭，但他能做的只有仅仅抱住他，亲吻他，接纳他。

他背抵着墙，双腿缠绕住Spock的腰，手臂在他脖子后面交叉，这个姿势让他们贴得很紧，他可以透过皮肤感受到两个不同频率的心跳犹如密不可分的鼓点。紧紧包裹住的美好，就像在宣告他对Spock的所有权，只有他能拥有这些，这些强大的顶撞，他的阴茎，他的精液，他的嘶吼，他的沉吟。Spock的Pon Farr。

Jim止不住地胡言乱语，他在床上说的话总能让Spock全身发绿，而他享受让Spock欲火焚身的感觉。他在他耳边不听呢喃：“用力干我，宝贝，填满我。我想要一个和你一样有尖耳朵的小宝贝，蓝眼睛。我知道你爱我的蓝眼睛。啊……我的肚子会变得圆滚滚，那时我们可以用骑乘式，你喜欢吗？……”

Jim大声尖叫起来，直到Spock把他干到连话都说不出来。

 

八

瓦肯人在他身后睡着了。Jim的手伸到后面，小心翼翼地把那根暂时疲软的大家伙从身体里拔出来。听到汩汩水声，他耳朵一红，但很快镇定下来。他现在累得快死了，但作为清醒的那个，他必须收拾一下。补充能量，擦干净身体，尽快睡一会儿。因为Spock在睡死过去之前明确地告诉他，他将在3.5到4个小时之后醒来。

这个混蛋！Jim拿开横在腰上的手臂，艰难地直起身，他的腿已经合不拢了，乳白的黏稠液体还在往外淌。他简单地用纸巾擦了一下，又灌下一杯水，然后从床头柜边上拖出一个小药箱。Jim嘶着气走到浴室，飞快地冲洗身体，将毛巾用热水浸湿，去收拾躺在床上的瓦肯人。他轻柔地擦拭他的身体，用水润湿他干燥的嘴唇。做完这些，Jim盯着他的药箱，Bones之前送给他的真皮再生器派上大用场了。

精疲力竭地在熟睡的瓦肯人身边躺下，Jim凑过脸啄了一下Spock干干的嘴唇，重新把他的手环在自己的腰间。

“待会儿见，坏掉的永动机。”

这真是太不符合逻辑了。

 

九

到最后他就真的只是躺着被干而已。

而已？Jim想，这绝对不仅仅是而已。他的阴茎干干的胀痛，性不再是主要的，他的大脑也在经历着一波波冲击。不过好消息是，Spock正在慢慢平静下来，他不再那么急迫，当然感到Jim不适后，还会稍微听一下。这毕竟是Pon Farr嘛，Jim想，七年也就一次。但他不再挑逗Spock了，那只会让情况变得更束手无策。他试着做点什么去安抚Spoc，不是用他的身体，而是用他的内心。这种说法很矫情，但他竟然真的做到了。

他们的手指纠缠在一起，Jim趴在Spock胸前，他的脑袋很沉重，抬不起来，眼皮也是。即将沉入梦乡的当口，他听到Spock的声音。

是一个清醒的，但是尚不清醒的Spock，带着软绵绵睡意的声音：“我们应该去浴室，Jim，醒醒。”

才不要，Jim嘟囔了一下，蹭蹭继续睡。接着他感觉自己被抱了起来，Jim弯起嘴角，他终于能好好睡一觉了，其他的善后工作全交给Spock。他要睡上三天。

但愿Spock看见浴缸不要兴奋。

Fin


	4. 吃对方的醋所以故意挑逗

Uhura是Spock的前女友，所以算得上Jim的半个情敌。虽然这是事实，Jim还是得说，她真的很辣。这样的想法在Uhura穿着皮质超短裙从他面前走过时尤为强烈。

“嘿老骨头，你觉得Uhura性感吗？”午饭时他这么问。

医生则是一副“你有病啊”的表情，“据我所知你可是和绿血妖怪在约会啊……啊哈，嫉妒男友的前女友了？”

Jim淡定地放下叉子，“当然没有。但你得承认吗，你的确很火辣。”

McCoy若有所思地盯着Uhura的背影看了一会儿，然后点点头：“没错，尤其是她的裙子。”

 

小行星上的舞会。Jim笑眯眯地端着酒，船员和当地人相处得非常融洽，Chekov正领头跳着圈圈舞，他看起来偷偷喝了酒。老骨头和Scotty猫在角落里，Jim正等着Scotty把一头雾水的拉出来加入跳舞的队伍呢。

Spock呢，Jim并不指望他能有多活络，他本来就不太适合这种热闹的场合。当Jim看见Spock时，他正端正地坐着看着人群，透出一股禁欲的气息。他爱死了这样的Spock。Jim冲他微笑，努力不让自己两眼冒粉红泡泡，Spock也温柔地点头。正当他打算向瓦肯人挪过去的时候，一个身姿婀娜的女人挡住了他的视线。好吧，性感美丽的Uhura！她今晚格外赏心悦目，换上了紫色的小礼服，很衬她的皮肤，头发也挽了起来，露出优美的颈部线条。

Jim眯起了眼睛。回想起在酒吧第一次看见Uhura的场景，此时此刻的心情与那时却大相径庭。Uhura笔直地向Spock走去。Jim的小警钟顿时滴滴作响。嘿，你要干什么？Uhura伸出手，很显然她要干什么了。被她挡住，Jim看不清Spock的表情。但他能想象Spock严肃又困惑的脸。他那么善良、温柔、可爱，一定不会拒绝来自一位优雅女性的邀请。果然，Jim听到了磨牙的声音，在Spock站起来的那一刻，从他自己的嘴里传了出来。

灯光暗下来，交响乐团奏起舒缓柔曼的乐曲。一直贴身舞，真棒。Jim往角落里缩了缩，他刚拒绝一位红发美女的邀请，对方并没有生气，而是端着酒坐到他身边。也许不像他的作风，但Jim此时确实没有什么心情交谈。大胸、长腿、红发，哪怕对方曾经是它的型，但他现在只对坚硬胸膛、锅盖头的瓦肯感兴趣。

“哇唔，你男友真英俊呢。”金属嗓音的鲁米人挨在他旁边。

Jim警惕地看向她。

“别这样看我，你身上全是他的信息素。”红发美女看到Jim脸红，开心地抿起嘴，“还有嫉妒的味道。什么都瞒不过我。”

鲁米人以灵敏到诡异的嗅觉著称。Jim头疼地笑着，酒精仿佛起了作用。

鲁米人见他不回话，继续说道：“跟她跳舞的人是Uhura吧，在学院时她就是大美人呢，男孩子们都围着她转。不过那也是因为我正巧毕业了……嘿，Kirk舰长，对付这样的女生我最有一套啦，要知道我也是风靡一时的……”

Jim胀着脑袋听对方滔滔不绝地讲述自己风光的学院生活，这支舞显得格外漫长。

“……后来我就嫁给Fingo大使了。你知道我是怎样拿下他的吗？他可是个比瓦肯人还一本正经的家伙。秘密是……皮裙！噢，小心点，别一惊一乍的。男人们都喜欢皮裙，虽然他们从不会说出来，但我穿着短短的皮裙在他面前一晃，他就招架不住啦……”

Jim的眼前生动地浮现出Uhura的背影，她穿着皮裙，很短的那种，没错，男学员们的目光随着她走路时轻摇的臀部上下游移着。Jim感觉更加头痛了，但他强打起精神看向红发的大使夫人，艰难地问，“请、请再说一遍，女士。”

“男人们爱皮裙。”

 

这就是为什么。

为什么？Jim在心里咒骂。他坐在浴室的洗手台上，手里拿着声波除毛器。舞会的事已经过了很久了，大使夫人很喜欢他，三天后他就收到一份星邮，一条善良的小皮裙，加一个除毛器。Jim•Kirk第一次知道女人们原来这么辛苦，事实上他非常感谢将军夫人的周到，因为他实在无法想象腿毛和皮裙的组合。不！并不是这样！多事的女人，Jim•Kirk还没有失败到要考这种小道具吸引他男友的注意，裙子的唯一好处就是脱起来方便。

当然啦，以上只是他嘴硬而已。

Spock已经有两周没有来这里过夜了，他们多数情况都选择在Jim这儿过夜，但Spock说他有一个为期三个礼拜的课题，他需要在实验室度过这些夜晚。一开始Jim并不在意，他用那些晚上找老骨头瞎聊，或是去健身室和船员们打拳，回宿舍时“顺道”路过实验室，跟Spock说句晚安。

但当着持续了五天以后，当Jim被Sulu一个左勾拳打倒在地上时，望着天花板，他觉得不对。没有Spock的夜晚就像没有生菜的汉堡，根本不能称之为一个汉堡。于是在第六天夜晚，Jim穿过他们合用的浴室来到Spock的房间。他把温度调到瓦肯人喜欢的温度，擦干汗津津的身体，钻到Spock的杯子里。像个变态一样等待。

没等到Spock回来他就睡着了。后来他被一点小动静弄醒了，朦胧中听到有人说：“电脑，温度调低10度。”Jim发现Spock的被子全被他蹬到地下，而他正浑身是汗四仰八叉地躺在Spock的床上。

“唔，几点啦？”

“0400时。你想回自己的寝室吗？这里的温度并不适宜你的身体。”

“不要啦。”他翻身抱住Spock的枕头，又热又困，完全忘了守在这里的初衷。Spock去了浴室。

再次醒来时已是0730时，Spock不在卧室里。Jim感觉非常糟糕。

今天，终于，Spock说他们的课题小组会有一个短暂的休息。也就是说他不会工作到0400时了。千载难逢的好机会，晚饭时Jim问他今晚有什么计划，因为他自己已经有了很多计划。  
“Uhura中尉邀请我喝茶，我将在2000时赴约。”Spock说。

Jim看着他一勺勺喝着汤，同时凶狠地把咖喱塞进自己嘴里，直到老骨头忍无可忍地拍了他一下：“你漏了一桌！”

Spock看起来没意识到任何不对。

Jim闭了闭眼睛，一个小包裹，那玩意儿本来被他藏在床底下，而现在……

这就是Jim饭吃到一小半就回到寝室的原因。他找到床底下的小包裹，皮裙和它刚到时一样闪亮，Jim仔细阅读完除毛器说明书。

Spock很快就会回来，所以他得动作快点。

裙子很窄，幸亏老骨头最近严格限制他的饮食。Jim费了点劲套上裙子，它紧紧地裹在腿上，好像动作稍微大一点就会翻起来，而且真够短的，天晓得那些女孩是怎么穿着它自如地走来走去。

Jim站在落地镜前，尴尬地看着两腿间的凸起，贴身的皮裙让这看起来很明显，他不由要怀疑此举的靠谱性。事已至此，Jim往洗手台上一坐，弓起左腿。裙子几乎立刻向上翻卷起来，提到大腿根部，隐约间Jim看见了自己的内裤，这让他脸上一热。他看向自己覆盖着淡淡金色毛发的小腿，难以置信接下来要干的事情，像个学院女生一样躲在浴室里除腿毛。摇摇头，他启动仪器，将它放在离皮肤大约一厘米的地方，接着向上移动。仪器滑过的地方顿时变得光滑起来，Jim伸出手轻轻碰了碰，得意地扬起嘴角。很好，没有不良反应。他仔细对比自己的两条腿，修长光滑的左腿在黑色皮裙的映衬下显得十分白皙，他忍不住吹起了口哨，然后开始处理右腿。

结束之后他光着脚站在地上，整理好裙子，端详了一下镜子里的人。酷，腿很直，肌肉很漂亮，也不比Uhura的差到哪去。不对！被自己皮裙下的双腿迷倒是不合逻辑的，要让Spock着迷才是他该做的。他冲镜子摆了个凶狠的表情，揉了揉头发，转身向门外走去。

浴室的地板有点潮湿，碍手碍脚的裙子又增加了行走的难度，他不得不微微迈开一点腿，走起来像个忸怩的女学生……

“舰长。”连接着Spock房间的门响了。

靠！Jim没想到Spock那么快就回来了，他还以为他要吃个老半天的饭呢。他还有好多准备要做，现在绝对不行……

“Jim？”Spock的声音响了一点。

离自己的门还差五米，Jim毅然迈开步子……门开了，他正好摸到门把手。

他僵在原地，感觉Spock的目光牢牢盯住自己的后背，也许还有臀部，或者他根本是在上上下下地看。Jim抖了下肩膀，我被外星人附身了？这是最新的制服样式？最终他还是慢慢转过身去，露出一个弱弱的笑。Spock的表情十分复杂。

他可怜兮兮地向前一步，“Spock……”不料脚下一滑，一屁股坐到地上。

尾椎骨上的阵痛传到脖子后面，Jim整张脸都皱起来，他双腿大张，底下凉嗖嗖的。他飞快地抬头看了Spock一眼，发现他的视线停留在自己两腿间的位置，Jim赶紧合上腿。但这个动作实在很矫情，于是他挣扎着站起来。可是地上滑溜溜的，而且这身行头让人施展不开，Jim最终尴尬又讨好地看向Spock。

“哈哈，帮我一下？”

Spock点点头，慢慢走过来。

Jim看他伸出两只手，以为要让自己借个力，于是也向他伸出手。谁知道Spock又走近一步，弯下腰，手伸入他腋下，轻而易举地把Jim提了起来。他维持着这个对他来讲很轻松的姿势，但Jim却已经到了脚尖点地的地步。Spock看看Jim的脸，又将眼神一点点向下移去，停在了他已经提得很高的裙子上。挑起眉。

“我看见你正穿着一条皮质短裙。”

Jim很辛苦地踮着脚，下垂的手握住Spock寻求着力点。

“是挺明显的哈？”

“这条裙子的长度使人惊异。”Spock像是在陈述，但Jim知道那其实是一个问题。

但他该怎样回答呢？

“好看吗？最新款……”他虚弱地说，拍了拍Spock的左肩，“还有，你要不先把我放下？”

Spock张了张嘴，慢吞吞地放下他：“对不起。”

Jim摆摆手，活动活动酸痛的脚踝。这个举动成功地让Spock的注意力转移到他的腿上。

“我注意到你的腿与往日略有不同。”Spock好奇地扬起眉。

“是、是一个除毛器，你知道吧？把腿毛除掉什么的。”

Jim扯扯裙子，两腿不停地变换姿势。

“Fascinating。”

Spock着迷似的伸出一只手。

Jim瞪大了眼睛，“Spock？”

瓦肯人看看他蓝汪汪的眼睛，手却没有收回来，“我发现我有触碰你双腿的欲望，你是否介意我触碰它们？”

当然不，随便碰，都是你的嘛。Jim在心里乐开了花，过来人的建议果然是有用的。

“好呀。”Jim往前挪了挪。

Spock半蹲下来，手指轻轻滑过他的大腿，久违的触碰让Jim刚刚脱完毛的敏感皮肤瞬间战栗起来。Spock一路向下勾划过他的小腿肚，“很光滑。”他评价。又往上停留在Jim的膝窝上，轻轻画了个圈。Jim为这一下几乎要腿软了。Spock的手游过他的大腿后方，停在裙口，他将手指稍稍探进一点，却没有再向上。Jim失望地呼出一口气。下一秒他的手就来到前方，Jim屏住呼吸，因为Spock用手分开他紧闭的大腿，指尖扫过他的大腿内侧，从他两腿的缝隙间探入裙底，抚上他略已抬头的勃起。裙子很紧，所以Spock的手和Jim的老二即使隔着内裤也仿佛毫无间隙。他猛地吞了口口水，扶住Spock的肩膀才让自己没有跌倒。不自觉地分开腿，好让Spock能更深入地抚摸他。Spock的另一只手扶在他的后腰上，一寸寸从后面伸进裙子里，滑过他的股缝。Jim发现皮裙快翻到腰上了，他左手向后探去，握住Spock的手腕引导他更往下。

“Spock……”

忽然，Spock把两只手都抽出来，直起身，他的手指蜷曲着放在身侧，“对不起，我忘记了此行的目的。”

“目的？什么目——”Jim忽然明白了什么，湿湿的凉意从脚底蔓延上来，他的心愤怒地狂跳起来。“和Uhura中尉的茶会？我都……都这样了你还想着去喝茶……Uhura的裙子更短吗？腿更滑？”

Spock的脸色也暗下来，他冷冷地开口：“这并不是——”

到是Jim没管他他的肩膀颤抖起来，一只手紧紧攥住裙角，声音也带上了可疑的震颤：“我像个白痴一样，你是不是觉得这他妈这个愚蠢的笑话？我想我应该扔了这条傻裙子，然后…然后睡一觉。我还以为你会明白，晚安Spock，对不起我干了蠢事。”说完他转身，努力又稳健又坚定地向前走。

“Jim，请停下。”Spock在他身后说。

Jim没睬他，他是多想表现得毅然决然。

“Jim。”Spock拉住他的手，硬是让他转回来。他的手牢牢扣住Jim的手，脸上的表情又温柔又恼怒。Jim瞪着他的胸膛，感觉他的手指摩擦着自己的手背，安抚似的画着圈。

过了一会儿，他问：“你平静下来了吗？”

“没有。”Jim脱口而出。

Spock知道他有，于是他接着说：“Uhura中尉只是我的朋友，我对她与对你截然不同。她的穿着不会对我有任何影响，她的腿是否光滑也不在我的关心范围内。”

其实这是个很弱的解释，但谁让Jim Kirk就吃这一套呢？他动了动手指，“那这个呢？”

他说着眼神向下一瞟。

Spock认真地观察着，他眨眨眼：“不，我觉得这使你变得更让人渴望了。如果你仔细观察，会发现在刚才抚摸你的过程中，我已经勃起了。”

Jim被口水呛得咳嗽起来，一脸不可置信：“真的？”

他试探似的伸出空闲的那只手，碰了碰Spock的凸起。在感觉到那真切的热度以后又惊讶又得意地收回手，“哇唔。”

但他又做出为难的样子，说：“那好吧，原谅你了。”

“还有，关于此行的目的，我是想告诉你……”Spock松开他的手，环住Jim的腰，“我取消了和Uhura中尉的茶会，考虑到这个难得的短假，应该进行更有效率的活动。”

Jim爆发出爽朗的笑，不顾裙子的束缚跳起来抱住Spock，双腿环在他腰间，手搭在他的肩膀上。

“你要脱下我的裙子吗？”他问。

“不，由于我们现在的姿势，我认为把它提到你的腰上是符合逻辑的。”

Spock的手沿着Jim光滑的大腿一路摸到他的屁股，掀起他的裙子。

 

Fin


	5. 叫床故意很大声

“Spock！用力——”他收紧缠在他腰间的腿，身下的床颤抖得快要散架，“啊……再来！好棒，你好棒……”不自觉地拉近他，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，贪婪地呼吸他的味道。Spock不出汗，他身上的湿迹都是Jim蹭上去的，汗，口水，前液，也许还有眼泪。Jim不在乎，他现在只想把Spock融到他的身体里，全部全部揉进去。

瓦肯人在他身上最后挺动了两下，撑在枕头两边的手终于放松下来，整个人压到Jim身上，在他耳边喘着热乎乎的气。Jim失神地望着舱壁，直到Spock抽出他身体时发出的声音让他反应过来。他们又忘记戴套了。然而哪一次不是这样？升降梯里沉闷的空气，走廊里的一触即发，关上门以后就昏天黑地。他抽屉里的安全套很久没有减少，润滑剂却又有了见底的趋势。

他被射得一塌糊涂的小腹几乎要把他们黏起来，Spock迟迟没有下来。

“喂，你好重。”

“这个姿势令人满意。”Spock闷闷地说。

过了很久，久到他腹部的白浊都快干涸，Jim开口：“我们……我们不应该再这样了。”

“为什么？”Spock抬起头，高潮的余韵还没有从眼里消散。

“这不公平。我不要再这样了。”

“你觉得不满意？”

“不是！”Jim一下子把他推开，坐起来，“这不公平，我受够这一切了，你过来，上床，然后你又回去……”

“你希望我留宿？”

Jim吸了一口气：“你还不明白吗，Spock，这对你，对我，对所有人都不公平。”

“我没有看出别人在这之中参与的必要。”Spock的语气变硬。

“是，你说的没错，我本来就没有参与进来，反正我们只是上床。我已经做了够多傻事，我现在要改邪归正。好吗？我不再烦你们了，好吗？”

“我不明白你的意思。”瓦肯人冷冷地说。

“你非要我亲口承认吗？那我就告诉你。”Jim转过身面对他。

 

第一次真的只是意外。

休假期间在酒吧喝了太多威士忌，又狠狠地灌了Spock好几大杯浓可可，走到大街上时McCoy他们还和他在一起，后来就只剩他和Spock两个人。那一瞬间他肯定忘了眼前的人是谁，只是觉得这个瓦肯人真他妈性感。所以他毫无章法地吻上去，像八爪鱼一样缠在他身上，他们没有在街上干起来真是奇迹。

他跟着Spock回到旅馆，进门的时候衣服只是勉强挂在身上，瓦肯人扯下它们，把他顶在门板上。炙热的阴茎抵在一起，单薄的长裤布料无法阻挡那种滚烫的感觉，他记得Spock只是把他的裤子扒到膝盖上，又让他转身，就从后面撞上来。Jim贴在门板上，Spock的阴茎在他的臀缝间戳刺滑动，他们没有润滑剂，这根本行不通。下一秒他的腰被握住向后拉扯，瓦肯人硕大的生殖器冲进他的大腿间，顶在他的双球上，紧贴着他的阴茎耸动。

“夹紧。”Spock命令道。

Jim的手没有地方可放，只能去抓腰侧的Spock的手臂，瓦肯人的高温几乎烫到他的手心。他夹紧大腿，内侧敏感的皮肤因一次次的摩擦而灼热泛红。他的臀部与Spock的腹部撞击着，一股空虚从某个地方生发出来。

“操，我要……你不能这样……”

Spock没有理他，握在他腰间的手向后伸去，慢慢揉搓他的臀瓣。Jim的阴茎像石头一样顶在自己的小腹前，他知道如果Spock还是只干他的大腿而不插进来的话，他会爆炸。他抓住瓦肯人敏感的手指，把它们往他的臀缝里引。腿间的冲刺顿了两秒，他被猛地扳过来，Spock把他往肩膀上一抗，Jim的世界颠了个倒。他摔在旅馆的床上，高效率的瓦肯人二话没说就拉起他的腿，开始用舌头给他润滑。

后来他的记忆模糊起来，只是那些舌头的交缠啊，身下的撞击和湿哒哒的床单不停重复回放。如果说那个晚上是意外，那么第二天早上绝对是他有意为之。不然他不会在Spock还熟睡的时候钻到被子里吮吸他的阴茎。疲软的瓦肯老二在他嘴里一点点硬起来，直到一只手扯住他的头发。Jim以为Spock会揍他之类的，但是瓦肯人只是神情复杂地看了他一会儿，然后低声说：“继续。”

他们是最后两个传送回星舰上的，并且约定就当作什么都没发生。其实只是他在不停地说说说，而Spock最后才点点头。即使Jim想发生什么，情况也不允许，因为Spock可是个有女朋友的人啊。瓦肯人所谓的忠贞也不过如此吗？但是他没有理由怪Spock，他才是先扑上去的那个人。

没有任何闲话传出。Bones只是以为他和某个不要命的家伙滚了床单，然后骂骂咧咧地给他打了几针。不知为何，他觉得Uhura看他的眼神有点不一样。他的屁股痛了三天，不禁有点同情Uhura。一般人能承受Spock那样凶残的家伙吗？管他呢，反正Jim•Kirk再也不会和Spock上床了。

 

第二次绝对是迫不得已。

几个虎背熊腰的家伙把他堵在酒吧里，本来Jim有自信可以对付他们，但其中一个混蛋竟然开始对他的屁股上下其手。所以Jim露出他的假笑，说：“我已经有男朋友了。”但是那些家伙仍然不知好歹，这时候Jim看到了Spock。他不知道为什么Spock会一个人出现在酒吧里，老实说他对此有点不爽。出于多方面考虑，他对Spock挥挥手，然后指了指这个瓦肯人，对那几个人说：“那就是我的男朋友。”

Spock走到他边上，没趁瓦肯人反应过来Jim就拉近他咬住他的嘴唇。反正瓦肯人用手指接吻不是吗？他用舌头描摹他的唇形，一只手爬到瓦肯人宽阔的背上，在那里画圈圈。那几个人低声骂了几句就走开了，没有人敢招惹一个瓦肯人的伴侣，全银河系都知道这个道理。

他本该停止，然后向Spock和他的女朋友道歉，但是他停不下来。Spock的嘴唇有一种魔力，让他想要黏在那里。辛辣又刺激，Jim深入这个吻，舌头探进Spock嘴里。一开始Spock没有任何反应，但很快就和他纠缠起来，粗糙的舌头揪住他的。金发人类在椅子上动了动，大腿不住地摩擦起来，环住Spock的脖子，闭上眼睛。他听到周围的吸气声，可是他才不想管那么多，就让别的一切都见鬼去吧，他现在想要Spock，只想要Spock。

一股力量把他从椅子上提起来，Jim睁开眼，看见瓦肯人略显肿胀的嘴唇和有点凌乱的头发，脸上还泛着可疑的绿晕。他自己看起来恐怕更糟。

他问出那个可能会让他后悔很久的问题：“你想要干我吗？”

Spock没有拒绝。当然他也没有说“好”，他只是把Jim推进他的穿梭艇后座，在黑暗中剥掉他的裤子。一股冰凉触到他的后穴时，Jim骂了出来。为什么Spock会有润滑剂？但他没来得及思考下去，就被瓦肯人的手指弄得欲仙欲死。两根修长的手指探索着他的洞穴，Jim抱着随手抓来的靠垫，一片漆黑的时候那里传来的水声让人想把脸埋起来。这似乎比他们第一次润滑的时候更艰难，又也许因为他现在非常清醒，Spock的每一个动作都那么真实，他手指屈起的弧度，抽插的频率，喷在Jim小腹上的气息。它们都在提醒Jim一个事实——他在和Spock做爱。

“拜托啦，Spock。”Jim把靠枕放到自己的脑袋后面，习惯了黑暗后他也只能勉强看出瓦肯人的轮廓，那个瓦肯人欺身上来准确地捕捉到他的嘴。

“我发现你需要足够充分的润滑才能承受我。”

“那是一个赞美吗？”Jim分开他们的吻，“第一次你怎么没这么说？”

Spock没有回答，Jim想他是不是触到雷区了。为了化解尴尬他主动抬起头，但是只撞在Spock的下巴上。

过了片刻瓦肯人说：“那一次……我处于不清醒的状态。我为此向你道歉。”

Jim的胸膛一阵发紧，忽然觉得自己实在很混蛋。如果Spock要和他道歉，那么他又该向谁道歉呢？

“去他的。”Jim小声嘟囔，“现在进来，Spock。”

在这逼仄的空间里，Spock又一次把他操得找不着北。当瓦肯人的最后一发射到他的洞里以后，Jim已经筋疲力尽，一根指头都不想动了。Spock摸着黑给他清理，帮他穿上衣服，然后把他送回旅馆。即将天亮，Jim忽然觉得很不开心。

休假结束，一切照旧。这一次他们甚至没有约定要守口如瓶。Spock仍然和Uhura同进同出，一起吃饭，一起去休息室，而他继续和McCoy他们一起玩。唯一不同的是Spock和他开始下象棋，有几次还是Spock主动提出来的。但是Jim始终保持高度紧张，因为他不知道自己会不会一不小心就跳到他身上，毕竟这不是在休假。

[所以……你会告诉Uhura吗？]

有一天游戏结束Spock离开后他发了一条简讯。

[Uhura中尉知道我们会下象棋。]

[我不是在说这个。我是说之前的事情。]

过了许久Spock才回过来。

[我不认为她需要知道。]

他说不上来是轻松还是失望。

 

第三次大概是情不自禁。

他一个人坐在旅馆的床上，看天色渐渐变暗，街上东倒西歪的人开始多起来。敲门声响起的时候他吓了一跳。

“怎么样，Jimbo，你准备好了吗？”Bones站在门外，身后是Scott。

“我们刚才发现了一家超级棒的酒吧，要加入单身之夜吗？”Scott探出头来说。

好啊，我们走吧。他想说。但是他看到Uhura从对面的门里走出来，如果他没记错的话那是Spock的房间。他忽然就变了主意。

“对不起，伙计们，我有点不在状态。没有我你们会玩得更尽兴。”Jim露出一个坏坏的笑。

Bones捶了他一下，笑着说：“你也知道啊。算了，好好休息。”

他们离开后他在房间里转了好几圈。Spock会去酒吧吗？或者他和Uhura有约会？如果现在去找他……有什么不可以，他们也是同事啊，聊聊天什么的。

Jim在落地镜前站了很久。走到门口他又停住，回到床边把抽屉里的东西塞进兜里。

Spock只系着一条毛巾。水珠从他胸前深色的毛发中滴落下来，他的头发罕见地支棱着。看到Jim他挑起眉。

“晚上好，舰长。你需要什么吗？”

Jim吞了口口水，Spock的这个问题真的没有深意吗？他捂着上衣口袋，那里的小小突起变得异常棘手。

“你有约吗，Spock？”

瓦肯人摇摇头。

“真巧，我也没有。嗯……你介意吗？”他打着手势，“我们可以聊一聊，下盘棋之类的。”

那双深色的眼睛审视着他，Jim又吞了一口口水。Spock往旁边让了一点，留给Jim一个刚好可以通过的空间。他的手臂擦过他的，Spock的力度和热量撩起一阵战栗。

他的房间里有一个靠窗的桌子，两把扶手椅，Spock简单的行李摆在床边的角落里，对，还有一张不是很宽的床。床上的东西整整齐齐，似乎还没有被动过。Jim舒了一口气。

Spock披上睡袍，给他泡了一杯茶，然后把棋盘摆出来。Jim注视着他的一举一动，他的头发还在淌着水，他的胸膛在睡袍里若隐若现。

“我可以脱掉外套吗？”Jim问。

Spock回头看向他：“这里的温度是否令你不适？”

“啊，没关系。就是稍微有点热。脱掉就行了。”他把外套挂在扶手椅上，确定里面的东西没有漏出来。

他们下了三盘棋，或者四盘。Jim记不清了。这期间Jim始终安分地坐着，目不斜视，而Spock也没有丝毫表示。Jim看看窗外，已经有人唱着歌从酒吧里出来了，他开始怀疑自己为什么要拒绝单身之夜的邀请，跑到这儿和Spock下冷冰冰的三维象棋。

“将军。”Spock说。

Jim摆了摆手：“好吧，又输给你了。也许我该回去睡觉了。”

瓦肯人抬头看着他，点点头：“这是符合逻辑的。”

他们站起来，Jim拎起他那件从头到尾都只是挂在那儿的外套，走到门口。Spock站在他后面，伸手过来把门打开。Jim转过身，往两边看了看，说：“嗯……谢谢你，Spock先生。今天晚上我玩得很开心。”

“我也是，舰长。”

“那么——我要走了。对，就这样。”

Spock没有回答。

Jim转回去，往前走了两步，他现在已经在门外了。所以一切就这样结束了。

“舰长。”Spock叫住他。

“是？”他飞快地转回去。

“我期待我们的下一次象棋。”

“啊，当然，我也是。”他垂下眼，“晚安喽？”

“晚安，舰长。”

Jim站在那里，没有转身。Spock也没有关门。大概过了十秒钟。

Jim在心里叹了一口气。去他妈的。他扑上去。

门在他身后发出巨响，他捧住Spock的脑袋，手指插进那些没有梳理过的头发里，在瓦肯人的脸上嘴上乱啃一气。瓦肯人把他腾空抱起来，他使劲圈住Spock的腰，和他一起倒在床上。Jim挣扎着从他身下翻起来，跨坐在Spock的腰上，一边艰难地拖拽自己的衣服。外套甩在床边，皮带，裤子，袜子，衬衣。他拉开Spock的腰带，敞开他的长袍，俯下身去。一根坚挺抵在他身后，Jim喘着粗气直起腰往后坐，抬起屁股，握住Spock的阴茎。

“停下，Jim。”Spock扶住他的肩膀。

“啊？”他望向Spock，心快要跳出来，“你不要我？”

瓦肯人也坐起来：“并非如此，没有润滑你会受伤。”

Jim摇摇头：“但是我等不及了，Spock，我现在就想要……刚才我们下棋的时候，我——拜托啦，Spock。”

固执的瓦肯人仍然不为所动。正在他一筹莫展的时候，Jim瞥到自己的外套，他的眼睛亮起来。

“快，Spock，我的外套！”

瓦肯人疑惑地望向他。

“把它拿过来，里面有润滑。”他指了指Spock身边的枕头。

Spock的脸色变得晦暗，但他还是把外套拉过来，从口袋里翻出Jim所说的东西。

“为什么你会带着它？”Spock问。

“唔……”Jim结巴起来，“因为，因为我……”

“你本想要外出吗？在我们的游戏结束以后。”

“当然不是！你以为这东西是给别人用的吗尖耳朵？”Jim吃惊地叫起来。

Spock的表情有些奇怪。

“转身。”他对Jim说。

金发人类顺从地背对Spock撅起屁股，等待Spock为他润滑。这一次他做得无比细致，Jim觉得他一定是故意的。Spock就着这个姿势进入他，火热的硕大整个冲进他的体内，二话没说就动起来。Jim闷哼一声，胡乱地抓住床单。

“靠，慢、慢点。”他断断续续地说，“痛……”

身下的挺动果然慢下来，但Spock的每一次抽插都像蓄着一股力，缓慢地摩擦着Jim的内壁，当完全深入时他会停下几秒，直到Jim忍不住求他动一动。他托起Jim的大腿，挪到床沿上，金发人类如今只剩一个支撑，就是他们相连的地方。他们面对着窗户，窗帘虚掩着，时不时闪过刺眼的夜灯。Jim眯起眼睛，一只手不得不向后伸去寻找支撑。

“嗯……好棒。S—Spock，我想看着你。”

瓦肯人的动作停了停，他扶住Jim的腰帮他站起来。后穴空虚的一瞬间Jim几乎要瘫软，他面向Spock跪在他大腿边，握住他的阴茎一寸寸往体内引。屏息坐下去，听到Spock低低的喘息。瓦肯人埋在他胸前，舔咬他挺胀的乳头，把它们吮吸得啧啧有声。金发人类的坚挺被他们挤在中间，渗出透明液体，Jim忍不住伸手下去触碰它，但是被Spock及时制止，瓦肯人牵制住他的双手，把它们环到自己脖子后。

“Spock，你干什么？”Jim不满地瞪他一眼。

“你不可以碰它。”身下的抽插加快速度，Jim被顶弄得挺起胸膛，头不住地往后仰。

“这样我射不了！”

“你可以的。”

Jim翻了个白眼，专制的Spock异常火辣但是也让他累得不轻。他只能在这种受牵制的情况下摩擦Spock的腹部，把他抱得更紧。忽然Spock抱着他站起来，走到桌子边，他们的棋局还残存在那里。瓦肯人纠结了半秒，就把它们捋开，让Jim背靠在桌上压过去。Jim拉住身后的窗帘，后穴中的耸动几乎让他的头撞到玻璃上。他分不清是谁粗重的喘息一下下刺激着他的鼓膜。

“你觉得如何？”Spock在间隙中问他。

Jim只顾着呻吟低叫而说不出话，他从来没有这样扭着腰，挺起屁股等着被操。

“告诉我你的感受。”Spock盯住他。

“哈……操、操你的……”Jim捂住嘴巴，不想让哀求或者更没面子的东西泄露出来。

该死的瓦肯人停下了动作。

“说出来，否则我会将沉默视为拒绝。”

拒绝什么？拒绝Spock干他？这将是世界上最后一件Jim会拒绝的事情。

“……热。”他憋出一个字。

Spock抽插了一下，对他挑起眉毛。

“很大，Spock……靠，你他妈倒是唔！”瓦肯人又毫无预备地动了一下。

“真他妈凶残，把我填得那么满，就像从来没有那么满过——啊，而且你他妈还不让我射……”Jim恶狠狠地瞪着他。但是Spock似乎还不满意，仍然不紧不慢地在他身体里进出。

Jim难耐地挺了挺腰，豁出去：“好吧Spock，你有一根天杀的老二，不得不说它把我伺候得很舒服——非常舒服，也许我根本不用碰自己就可以射出来，然后让你也射在我里面把那里填得满满的。嗯……如果你能再快一点我、我会非常感激。”

Spock看起来接受了这个答案，他折起Jim的腿把它们往他耳边推，身下的人类不再压抑自己的呻吟，那些夹杂着“好棒”和“用力”的声音从那张嘴里传出来，Spock低头堵住他的嘴，想要把它们全部吃进去。

后来Jim失去了意识，他大概是带着一屁股精液晕过去的，在这之前还不停地叫着Spock的名字。第二天他在自己的床上干干净净地醒来，唯一不爽的是身下的酸痛让他难以行动。

 

就这样有了第四次，第五次，以及后来Jim不再费心去数的那些性交。每一次他们都能找到机会，或者说借口。Spock很生猛，但Jim才不怕，只是当他姿势尴尬地回到船上，要接受Bones的盘问和Uhura怀疑的眼神。他不知道Uhura是否察觉到什么，也许她从他走路的样子里看出了端倪。其实每当他们躺在床上，或者沙发上，浴室里，随便哪儿，他都会想停下，对Spock说他很抱歉引诱了他，然后穿上裤子乖乖地回到自己的房间。可是他没办法，一旦滚到一起，接下来的一切都不重要了。他把Uhura啊Bones啊还有羞耻之心忘得一干而尽，只剩下Spock的眼睛——和他的老二。

所以这一次还是一样，不同的是他们没有离开企业号。Jim告诉Bones他还有很多文书作业没有完成，而Spock，没有人会对他的行为有所怀疑。

他从浴室来到Spock的房间，照例下了一盘棋。当Spock说“将军”然后对他挑起眉的时候，Jim握住他的手指，把它们放进嘴里。看着Spock绿透了的耳尖，他觉得非常满足。他们事先没有任何约定，但就像说好了一样，决定慢慢来。

Spock压在他身上缓缓挺动，Jim把头埋在他的肩膀上，沿着肌肉线条一路舔到他的肱二头肌，他想要留下一个吻痕——就像不经意的那样。Jim不知道他为什么要这么做，Spock会在他身上留下吻痕，甚至淤青，他不介意，反正也没人会看到。但是Jim从不曾在他身上留下痕迹，即使是再小的抓痕都没有，因为Spock有女朋友，保不准他们做爱的时候Uhura会发现。想到Spock有力的双手还会握住别人的腰，压着别人低吼，他的胸腔一阵疼痛。奇怪的是每次他把Spock脱光，他都像新的一样好，Jim想问他是不是用了真皮再生器。既然如此，他留下一个吻痕也没有大碍吧，Spock会及时发现它然后把它销毁。他吸了吸鼻子，轻轻咬住他的肩膀。

Spock看向他：“我弄疼你了吗？”

他用牙齿厮磨着那饱满的肌肉，含糊地说：“没有啊，你大可以再用力一点。”

Spock把他的手压在两边，Jim的嘴离开他的肩膀，微微撅起来。瓦肯人亲了他一口，Jim满意地夹紧，赢得一声闷哼。

“快点啦，Spock。”他甜甜地说。

门突然响了两下。Jim浑身一紧，瞪大眼望着Spock。他看到Spock的脸更加绿了。

“喂，Spock，你在吗？”是Uhura的声音。

“怎么办？”Jim做着口型。他扭头看看浴室的门，如果他从那里走没有人会知道的。但是他要把这个选择留给Spock，发誓如果Spock露出歉意的样子那他就再也不会来烦他了。Spock没有露出歉意的表情，他只是在思索，一瞬间Jim不知道该高兴还是悲哀。

敲门声又响起来。“Spock！”

明明知道结局已定，他还是问：“你要我走吗？”

Spock摇摇头。Jim心里挥着小翅膀的恶魔变得很大很大，夸张地哈哈大笑。

“嗯……”Jim轻轻呻吟起来，他扭了扭腰，捧住Spock的脸，“干我，Spock。”

瓦肯人继续在他体内来回抽插，毫无意外他的动作有所保留。Uhura还没有走不是吗？

“用力，Spock，好想要——啊，就是这样，好大，把我撑得那么开。”Jim闭上眼睛，头往枕头上一砸。

“安静，Jim。”Spock低声说。

“为什么？我高兴叫就叫……你不是喜欢听吗？而且你真的很棒嘛。操，就是那里，你进得好深，Spock，从来没有人到过那里……Spock，Spock！”瓦肯人的动作肆虐起来，Jim听到床板的嘎吱声，滚烫的阴茎在他的肉洞里冲刺。

“我，我要射了，Spock……”他忽然小声说。

Spock放开他的手，握住Jim蓄势待发的老二，他的手心比Jim的阴茎更烫。Jim倒抽一口气，嘴里更加没有遮拦：“好棒，要你……要你把我操得射出来，嗯Spock，射给我，射进来，填满那里，你喜欢吗？啊……”

他不知道Uhura是什么时候离开的，到后来他也没有再管这个问题。唯一能确定的是，Spock那晚很疯狂，根本不像开始时那么“慢慢来”，几乎要把Jim钉进床板里了。

第二天，当他因后穴肿胀而在舰长椅上左右挪动时，Uhura看他的眼神非常奇怪——非常非常奇怪，快把他看出一个洞来。

 

后来，Jim发现Spock没有销毁那个吻痕。可能是他没有看到，于是Jim又重新加工了一下，确定它变得很明显。

他的舌尖上还能尝到Spock身上淡淡的咸味，但却不得不坐在角落里看着舞池里的Spock和Uhura。不得不承认Spock即使只是稍微动一动，也好看得不得了。Uhura像护食的老鹰一样阻隔着别的人接近Spock。他最好的朋友已经在一边喝得一团乱醉，抱着他的手臂大倒苦水，Jim拍拍Bones的肩膀，要用喊的才能让他听清，即使他听清了也听不懂。Sulu和Chekov的出现仿佛救兵降临，Jim有点不放心地把Bones托付给他们，喝掉他剩下的酒。

好的，最后一次。他拿出通讯器。

[Spock。]

[想要。]

[酒吧后面的巷子。]

他发完这三条就拎起夹克离开，站在门口偷偷观察瓦肯人的反应。他很有可能会拒绝，毕竟这一次Uhura还在他身边。Spock低头翻阅通讯器，他们两个在人群中停下舞步。然后Spock把通讯器放回口袋里。Jim的心沉到谷底，他打算转身走了，回旅馆睡到天亮。但是瓦肯人环顾四周，对Uhura说了些什么，接着他看到Uhura冲Spock吼了几句，叉着手臂瞪他。Spock从人群中走出来。Jim除了往外逃别无选择。

他在小巷子里捉住他。

Jim一边笑一边抱住他的手臂，笑到后来咳嗽出来。

“你不陪Uhura吗？”他故意问。

“你说……”

“我想要。所以你就丢下她了？”心里的小天使打了他一巴掌。

“我认为满足你的需求是——”

“好啦，Spock。我知道了。”Jim揪住他的领子吻上去。

Spock把他顶在小巷子肮脏的墙上，干净利落地操了他。他退出Jim体内的时候金发人类因为过于激烈腿一软就要跪下去，他的股缝间被白浊的液体弄得狼狈不堪，Spock把手指插进去，Jim的内壁因为过于敏感而颤抖起来，他轻声呻吟，小兄弟又有了抬头的迹象。Spock的精液顺着他的大腿内侧滑下去。

“不、不要了，Spock。”他阻止瓦肯人愈演愈烈的刮骚揉动。

Jim拒绝了Spock要抱他回去的提议，跟着他慢慢走着。

“所以你是怎么和她说的？”他打破沉寂。

“你是指Uhura中尉吗？我告诉她你需要帮助。”

“噢，真是个好理由。”Jim看着月光下闪亮的地面，“呃，她知道了吗？”

“……是的。”

好极了。

 

Jim不知道是不是那些痕迹还有公然挑逗的眼神起了作用，没有多久，Uhura果然找上他。

通讯官端着餐盘坐到他对面。Jim压住自己的不安，Bones，Scotty……没有人在用餐。就算他们在恐怕也帮不上什么忙。Jim等着自己像个高中女生一样被泼一脸牛奶然后尖叫着跑掉——好吧，他不会这么做的。可是，他值得这一切。

“我就直说了，舰长。”Uhura压低声音。她好歹还给自己留了点面子？

Jim放下叉子等着她。

“不管你想干什么，有什么目的，我只能说——你做的那些事都太幼稚了。你根本就是一个十三岁的缺乏关注的小姑娘。”她眨了眨眼睛，“用餐愉快。”

Jim看着她离开的背影，在众人不明所以的目光中吃完了盘子里所有的食物。

Uhura说的没错。上床什么都代表不了，他和Spock在一起除了上床还干过什么？那些心不在焉的三维象棋？高潮过后的闲谈？好吧，什么都代表不了，他甚至没有和Spock单独吃过一顿饭。而且这一切都是错的，Spock有女朋友，Jim不知道这个瓦肯人出于什么原因纵容自己一次次和他滚床单，但是Jim自己早该停止这种行为了。如果Bones知道了肯定会骂死他。从各个方面来说他都没有任何立场，难道能指望Spock和Uhura分手吗？他不是没有想过，可是他们分手了Spock就会和自己在一起吗？十三岁的缺乏关注的小姑娘，他咽下最后一口沙拉，也该长大了。

可是下一次，下下次，当他们在房间里下象棋的时候，Jim的目光还是忍不住往一些地方跑，Spock的胸膛和他的撞在一起，Spock的手指在他的嘴里，Spock的老二埋在深深的地方……那些痕迹，他喜欢看到Spock苍白的皮肤上出现他制造的吻痕和抓痕，他喜欢Spock高潮的时候会叫他的名字，他甚至喜欢Spock越来越漫长龟毛的前戏。通奸？偷情？他承认这些字眼让他整个人都燥热起来，但这种不健康的关系还要维持到什么时候呢？

 

所以这一次他咬得特别用力，Spock的肩膀上抠出一个清晰的牙印，瓦肯人吃痛地皱起眉头，但还是尽责地干着他，Jim的心越跳越快。

“你明白了吗？”他盯着Spock肩膀上的痕迹。

“我不确定你想表达什么。”他第一次听到Spock的语气那么迟疑。

“我们的……关系，不会给你造成困扰吗？而且Uhura都知道了，她难道不会说些什么？”

“Uhura中尉的确向我表达过她对你的看法，但那不能改变什么。”

“她，她对我的看法？我不知道你们是怎么想的，我猜她大概恨死我了，毕竟我勾引他男朋友上床，很多很多次……”

“Jim。”

“而且我还像个恶毒的小娘们一样在她男朋友身上留各种印记，如果我是她的话大概想把那块肉都咬下来……”

“Jim，我认为——”

“更可恨的是我故意大声囔囔，唯恐她听不到我们在做爱……”

“Uhura中尉不是我的女朋友。”

“我甚至还在你们跳舞的时候把你叫出去……你说什么？”

“Uhura中尉不是我的女朋友。”

“骗子。”Jim吞了一口口水。

“我没有理由骗你。”

“你这个尖耳朵混蛋，骗子。”

“Jim，冷静下来。”

“你他妈——我他妈——操。”Jim站起来，走到门边又走回来，他指着Spock胸膛一鼓一鼓。

“因为你从来没有问过我。”Spock挑起眉。

“我……我问了那么多次Uhura知不知道，你说她知道了，你——”

“这是事实。”

“Spock，我现在只想……”他握起拳头，一股酸涩冲进鼻子里，“揍你。”

Spock把手放在大腿上，就像他已经准备好接受任何怒火。Jim觉得一阵无力。该怎么描述这种心情呢？失而复得，但他又从来没有失去过。话说回来，他得到过吗？  
“混蛋。你们瓦肯人都是……”他的声音小下去，喉咙口的哽咽快要压不住。

“对伴侣忠贞不二。”

坐在床上的Spock，他真的看起来很棒，每一块肌肉每一寸皮肤都是那么得——恰到好处，他看起来就像Jim需要的那个人，Jim就是没有办法对他生气。他面对着Spock跪坐下来，倾身过去，含住那块见青的皮肤，舍不得下口。

 

所以Uhura到底是怎么回事呢？

——喂，Spock，你说好要陪我跳舞的。

——Kirk？他要干什么……

——你们瓦肯人都这样重色轻友的吗？

——我太失望了，你赶紧滚吧。

 

Fin


End file.
